BEAUTY AND THE LITTLE BEAST
by fahaar
Summary: Continuation from We Belong Together, this scene takes six month after the event.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation's characters. They are owned and copyrighted by Maki Murakami. But other than that, it's mine.  
re-send, re-edit, bla bla bla..  
thanks to my beta helper kagome mokuba

* * *

_

**BEAUTY AND THE LITTLE BEAST **

Shuichi was in the studio playing with Fujisaki's keyboards. He had set the keyboard for piano tone and started to play for himself. There was no one else in the room. Hiro was taking half day off and was now heading to Kyoto. That guy, since he proposed to Ayaka, almost every week he spent his time in Kyoto. And today, he planned to skip work if K didn't show up at his door and point the magnum at his head; he was probably 'poof', gone with the wind.

Still playing with the keyboard, he suddenly smiles. Hiro, after being dragged by K to NG building – with the long face, rushed to Tohma's room. After a conversation, he was out of the room. Stormed to Shuichi with sparking eyes, yep, he got the half days leave.

**Heh Shuichi...** – glances at K.  
**Let me guess, you got the permission to leave from Seguchi-San. **Shuichi cut Hiro's line with his cute smiling face. Hiro's jaw about to open wide.  
**What are you, a mind reader or what, huh? But never mind, you are my best buddy right! **Hiro smile back and hugged Shuichi.  
**That's why I love you so much, so so much!** Hiro added.  
**Yeah yeah, everybody already knows you love me that much. **Shuichi giggles. Hiro loves him and he loves Hiro too. Everybody and even Yuki knows about it. That's not a big deal. Their relationship began in school. But sometimes it seems like since forever. Again, they love each other. Hiro will protect him from whatever danger – at first, including Yuki. Hiro would do anything for him and so would he. The bond and the feeling are so pure, and their love so platonic. Yes – platonic love. No one can ever describe what its like, no one but them, and only them.  
**But only after lunch, Seguchi-san said I could go only after lunch  
Come on cheer up, you can still meet Ayaka right? **Shuichi could see Hiro's smiling face. He's happy when he sees Hiro happy. He knows why Hiro was so eager to meet his fiancée; it was Valentine day by the way – smiles. Lovers around the world are celebrating this day, today – smiles again.  
Hiro was taking his guitar. They will start their morning ritual. Everybody except Suguru is here_. Sigh._ That kid had to take Sakano to the hospital. That poor man had over shock when he heard K was gonna shot Hiro's head with his magnum, and then fainted. Between Shuichi and Suguru, they had decided that Suguru should take Sakano to the hospital and ask the doctor to tide him out for a while. That man really needs the time out.  
**Where is Fujisaki?  
**_Aha, finally you ask about it.  
_**Sakano-san fainted, the kid took him to the hospital, don't ask for more,** Shuichi grin at Hiro. Hiro nod his head. Problem settled. They kept practicing until lunchtime. After that, Hiro hugged Shuichi, said his goodbyes then he dashed out; not forgetting to stick out his tongue at K. Shuichi followed him with his eyes. He is happy for his buddy and prays that Hiro will quickly settle down with Ayaka.

Now, he's sitting here alone in the studio. Supposedly K was with him but that brutal man had another job to take care of. And he doesn't mind to leaving Shuichi alone. In the past few months, that kid seem like 'tame' to him. He doesn't have to shouted at that boy, he doesn't have to burst into Yuki's house to dragged that boy by force to work, he doesn't have to pointed his gun at the boy's head just only to urge him finished his writing, and so on. Shuichi seem to mature these days. He manages to take care of himself and his friends well. And sometimes, K found the kid smiling to himself and blushing. He wondered and wanted to ask but it seemed rude and he doesn't want to be nosey. All those months, in his observed; Shuichi's always going easy and gave him no trouble at all. Bouncing around early every morning in the studio and shouting **"Yay, I've arrived, Good Morning Every One"**, Shuichi manage to show up in a very good mood. At first, everybody was shocked – terribly shocked. And Hiro of course rushed to his buddy and ask him weather he is ok or not, feeling well or not and was he fighting with Yuki again? But he kept smiling and telling him everything was ok, not to worry. The same goes for the second day and followed by that the third day. It made his friends; K, Sakano and even Tohma wonder what happen to him? And the best thing was K and Hiro made a bet that Shuichi wouldn't last longer than a week then he would be back to his old self again – late comer to work. Weeks after weeks, month past by, it seems like Hiro had won his bet. Shuichi always arrived at the NG building on time. Puzzled by that, K was defeated and bought Hiro lunch for two weeks straights. Somehow K was happy to see Shuichi like that. He never admitted it to everyone but he likes that kid very much. K; like Hiro, was willing to do anything to protect that kid. And every time Shuichi cried because of Yuki, he feels like going and shooting Yuki's head with his magnums. But he knows he cannot do that – hardly. And now, back on days like this, he can see that the kid is happy. His face and his eyes are full of joy and love. And sometimes when he saw Shuichi smiling to himself and blushing, he wanted to ask. But he stays out of it. Something had happen between Yuki and Shuichi and that 'something' was not a bad thing. He's sure of it – smirk.

Shuichi, that kid seem like had some kind of magic power to heal people with his smile. Any anger could be reduced when he sees his face. K himself also – always loses to Shuichi's cute smiling face. Almost every time K's about to fall to his temper; starting shoot blindly, he will be calmed by Shuichi. That kid will jump in front of him with his puppy violet eyes plus his angelic smiling face that will melt anybody's heart. And the most important things are Shuichi is sincere – not putting a mask in his face. That's why K likes him so very much. That kid will willing to do anything to make people happy and he doesn't care if he is or not. He'll sacrifice himself if need be. And K had made a secret vow; he will protect Shuichi in whatever situation, good or bad. That kid deserves to be protected and happy.

And now, back to present day, although Shuichi doesn't give him any damn headaches, K still can't take a rest. That kid's buddy – Nakano Hiroshi, made him restless. Hiro was acting weird since his relationship with Ayaka grows stronger. Just like Shuichi did once, Hiro skipped his work, got in late, day dreamed, not concentrating or paying attention, slept while practicing if he got the chance, and a lot more that made K lose his temper. Before, all the shooting sounds were made for Shuichi, now it's for Hiro. People in the NG building can see K was chasing Hiro with his gun. And today, that boy planed to skip work – again. If K wasn't hurrying he'd storm into his apartment and drag him out by force, surely he'll cut his work. Thanks to his intuition, the day once again was saved.

About 2.30 in the afternoon, K has to meet his subordinate for some briefing. So, he just left Shuichi alone in the studio. It's ok because the kid doesn't give him any trouble now. After informing Shuichi, K walked out of the room.

XXX

Tohma cut off the line. He just finished the conversation with Yuki. His brother in law had asked him something and he agreed to it with no hesitation. He will do anything for Yuki's sake. Within in the few past months, he can see Yuki changed. His brother seems to be more tender, not by his behavior but by the look in the eyes. He stills same the old Yuki, grumpy and hot tempered all the time but the flame in those eyes, Tohma can feel Eiri is in there. For all those years, Tohma tried everything to drag Eiri out but he failed. But now he's changing. Slowly Eiri made his appearance. And Tohma knew exactly why and how – Shindou Shuichi. He doesn't know how the boy managed it but things are really start to change. That Shuichi – never give up and full of energy boy. At first, he didn't like their relationship. He thought the genki singer only caused Yuki nothing but trouble. He even tried to break up their relationship. But now things are different. He realizes that Shuichi is really in love with Yuki and will never betray him. Slowly Tohma starts to admire the singer and watched over him from afar. It sounds weird but Tohma feels Shuichi is under his responsible now – family member and a brother. No one except Mika knows about this.

Strolling out of his office, Tohma goes directly to the studio. He wants to meet Shuichi and he knows where to find the boy. He's got a task to be fulfilled by Shuichi. Walking out of the elevator, Tohma headed to the studio. When he reached the front door, he slowly opened it. He doesn't make a sound. He don't want Shuichi notice his presents, he just wants to know what Shuichi is doing right now. Tohma's stunned for a while when he hears the music Shuichi is playing. He knows that song very well. That's supposed to be a pop rock song sang by Ryuichi – sleepless beauty (a/n. Sleepless beauty piano version – for me it is a very, very sweet music. If anyone wants, I am willing to share it. Mail me ok…), had be played in piano version very well by Shuichi. Tohma knew that Shuichi could play the instrument but he didn't know that the kid could play that well. Instead, he's very good. He stood there, enjoying every note, until it finished. And once again, the president was amazed with Shuichi. He realizes Ryuichi was right – SPARKLE. He is so sparkly. _That boys got the charmed amulet or what? _Tohma shook his head. Clapping his hand, Tohma moves forward to Shuichi. He can see Shuichi was shocked and jumped from the bench he sat. Just like a frightened cat.

**Well, well, good day Shindou-san. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your sweet time  
**As usual, Tohma didn't forget to put on his smiling face. Walking close to Shuichi, to meet those violet eyes.  
**Seguchi-san, you gave me a fright. But it's ok now. As you can see I am all alone now to have my own sweet time. K-sans got a meeting he had to attend. Hiro, with your permission dashed away after lunch. Fujisaki took Sakano-san to the hospital since he fainted again, and this time not because of me, I swear. And I've got nothing to do and no place to go so I started to play with Fujisaki's keyboard and… and then you clapped and I jumped.  
**Shuichi manage to spill it all out in one breath, blinking his eyes. Tohma watch him amazingly. _Wow! How can he speak like that, Nah… Never mind, it's Shuichi by the way. _Continuing with his smile Tohma give him an envelope and Shuichi took it.  
**Shindou-san, I've got a task for you to fulfill. Would you please take this letter to the Hilton Hotel?** Tohma paused for a while. _What a soft gleam he has. No wonder Eiri's becoming so tame.  
_**You will see a person called Eric Snow. Give him this letter. Ok?  
Sorry to ask Seguchi-san, but why me? **Shuichi look confused.  
**It's nothing. I know you are alone and quite bored now. So I decide to give you time off, that's all -** still smiling. **And after that, you can go.  
Really? **Shuichi ask him. Tohma can see the sparkle in the eyes.  
**Yes. As long as you finish the task. This Eric Snow also wants to meet you as well...  
But I can't speak English. I mean not very well, **Shuichi face start to pale..  
Tohma chuckle. **It's ok. He understands our language. Don't worry, you just go there and meet him, ok with you?  
**Shuichi sigh relieve. **Ok then. You want me to go now?  
Yes. And the company's driver is waiting for you outside now  
Wow! Then, I'll see you tomorrow Seguchi-san. **Bowing to Tohma, Shuichi ran toward the door while grabbing his bag pack. _I have done what you had asked me, whatever the plan, good luck to you, Eiri. _Tohma head back to his office.

XXX

On the way to the hotel, Shuichi was humming in the car. He didn't know who this Eric guy was, but it seem like his gateway from the boringness. With no one around him, he felt like empty. Thanks to Tohma, he was rescued. Looking through the window, Shuichi can see the Valentines Day banners, along with roses selling. Yep, today is Valentines and he and Yuki are not celebrating it. Not because they have another fight or anything, but because Yuki had to attend an important meeting. A very, very important, involving his life. So, yesterday Yuki left Tokyo and will be back tomorrow. Shuichi wasn't upset or feeling down. In fact, was ok and happy for Yuki. It didn't matter that its Valentines Day or White day, celebrate or not, Shuichi can deal with it. Within these past six months, after that night he got that fever, he and Yuki had moved into a new phase of life. Their relationship became stronger and stronger. He didn't know that Yuki could be such a romantic person – in private. Indeed, Shuichi didn't care they weren't celebrating Valentines Day together because, it seem like he and Yuki are celebrating it EVERYDAY. – blush (a/n. K's problem solves. hehehe).

Distracted by the ringing from his phone, brought Shuichi back to reality. Smiling + blushing, he knows that sound. It's Yuki calling him. That man, since he left, he had been called Shuichi every now and then. Both of them are SO in love – blush again. Picking up his phone, Shuichi starts

**Hi dear  
Brat, how was your day?  
**_Still calls me brat. Stupid Eiri! _**I'm doing fine, how's yours **– giggles.  
**Damn, you know how much I hate this stupid meeting. **– pause  
**I wish I were at home now, on the couch, with you beside me **– Yuki whispered.  
**Hmm, me too.  
Or you below me  
Oh Eiri, you are such a pervert **– blush, blush, and blush.  
**Hahaha, I can feel you are blushing now, am I right brat dear?  
Hmm… no comment  
I am sorry for today, you know, TODAY  
It's ok, really, don't worry.  
Hmm…Thanks dear… – Hey, I have to go now, busy-busy, bye-bye, kiss-kiss  
Take care of yourself. I love you too  
Hey, I didn't say… well, you know me to well huh  
Hihihi, yes I do. Bye Eiri. **With that, Shuichi cut off the phone.

XXX

Yuki put down his phone with the smiling face. His head feel so light and his heart felt so full of happiness. He is so happy and he is so 'Eiri'. _Seguchi will do anything to see me like this. _– smirk. _But I'm sorry Seguchi, coz' only my brat can see this Eiri. _– smirk again. For these past few years, he never thought he would be able to bring Eiri come back again. He thought Eiri was lost forever in the Kitazawa incident. Well, he thought wrong. Shuichi had found that other half of him. Shuichi was successfully success. But before that, his lover suffered so much. _Poor Shuichi, Yuki was a bastard but don't worry coz' Eiri will take care of everything now – _smiles. Yuki realized that he always smiles like this the past few months. _The power of love! NOPE, the power of Shuichi! – _smile again. Yuki rest his head for a bit. He thinks of Shuichi. Suddenly he remembers the conversation between him and Shuichi five months ago…

_**Flashback: **About a month after the fever case_

Yuki was still typing in his workroom. He just got another assignment from his editor. This time he plans to surprise his fans with a happy ending. Before, almost all his books ended in tragedy. It is just like his trademark to put a sad ending. But now, he feels like to making a change. Starting with this coming book. He smiles.

_Knock knock  
_Yuki tilts his head. His lover standing and holding a mug of coffee at the door. Yuki smiles to him and nod his head give the permission to enter. _I love you Shu-chan. We need each other, to have and to hold. _Shuichi smiles back and steps into the room. He places the mug carefully on the desk and he settles himself on Yuki's lap.  
**Times-up dear, I made you your coffee -** violet meet gold.  
Yuki hug Shuichi and burry his face at the kid's neck and purred, **Thanks brat.  
Eiri, that's… tickles me… **Shuichi giggles. His face starts to turn red. Yuki released his hand, to meet the violet again. _Oh man, I really adore those eyes._ He chuckle and kiss Shuichi's nose. The boy gives him a soft laugh and makes a quick kiss on his forehead.  
**Hmm…Eiri, I'm going out for a while ok, just to the park.  
At a time like this? **Yuki glance the time at his laptop. Nearly 10.30 p.m.  
**I know… but I need inspiration for my new song. I won't be late. Promise.  
**As he said, Shuichi blink his eyes cutely. _There's he goes again. With the eyes, no body can stand it. He knows that things are my weakness and he is using it.  
sigh _**Ok. But don't be long  
Yeay! **Shuichi kiss on both his cheeks. **Thank you-thank you **He climbs off from Yuki's lap and walk out from the room. Only a few steps from the door, he heard Yuki asked him something.  
**Hey brat, why you didn't invite me to join you? **Shuichi turn around and frown.  
**I… I don't want to bother you, Eiri. You're working and I … and I … **Shuichi cannot finish his words and downed his head. _I make Yuki sad? Is he angry with me? _Yuki move to Shuichi from his chair. His hands touched the pink fluff.  
**It's ok; I need a time-out. So, let's take our time-out together, what say you? **Shuichi tilt his head to meet Yuki's face. Yuki doesn't look mad at him. Instead, the gleam in his eyes – beautiful and calm.  
**Eiri… **Shuichi whispered and slowly he hugs Yuki. **Thanks...  
**Yuki hug Shuichi back. Shuichi needs inspiration and he needed a break. So, strolling through the park won't kill him. Plus along with his lover, he really needs this.  
**So…Shall we?  
**Shuichi nod his head. **After you, love.  
**Hearing that, Yuki catch Shuichi lips and kiss him passionately. This is how he says his love to his lover, declaring it, admitting it. _I love you dear. We were two, but now, we are one. _Finished with that, Shuichi giggles, **I love you too…  
Suit your self, baka. **_How did he know?  
_Holding each other's hand, they walk together and leave the room. And the lovers didn't forget to their windbreakers before stepping out of the apartment.

XXX

They just walk to the park. Still holding each other's hand, both of the lovebirds takes their own sweet time together. Shuichi humming along their walk didn't realize that Yuki was watching him. Shuichi, is everything to him; always beautiful and always bright. And Yuki just can't take his eyes off of him.

_Why do I never get bored to see his face?  
-Because he is too cute to get bored with.  
Yeah, you are right; beside I love him so much.  
-What eva! Keep continuing your watching dude.  
Hmmph.. baka_

Shuichi stops his humming. Yuki realize that they have reached the park, and the bench. – Shuichi favorite place, and his too. Both of them settle down on the bench and Yuki slowly pulls Shuichi near him so he can wrap his arms around the boy's waist. Shuichi made himself comfortable and placed his head on the writer's shoulder. For a moment, neither of them said a word. Moments like that are all the time they need, to make it different and make it better for them, for their relationship – they believe that. _I love you, love. I want to share in everything you do.  
_**Hmm…Eiri - **Still not moves his head.  
**Brat? - **A light kiss on Shuichi forehead.  
A soft punch punched to his chest.** Still calling me a brat, stupid Eiri.  
**Yuki chuckle, he caught the small hand and kissed those fingers one-by-one. Enough to make his lover blush like hell. He loves to watch Shuichi blush, anytime-anywhere. Shuichi lift his head; changed his sitting position, to face Yuki. He wanted to ask something important of Yuki, continuation of a question from a month ago. He catches Yuki's eyes with his, took a breath, and said…  
**There's something I want to ask you…  
**Quickly Yuki cut him off. **The question, 'who are you', you want a further explanation, right?  
**Shuichi was shocked! _How the hell did he know? Well, that's the exact question I wanted to ask him.  
_**Err… I… I… Hmm… Yes, please  
**Yuki took a long breath. He knew one day sooner or later Shuichi would ask him that kind of question. He also had ask himself and finally found a very suitable answer for that. Confronting his lover, Yuki begin to start.  
**Shu dear, it is all about the fairy-tales story, 'the little mermaid' and 'beauty and the beast'. I bet that you read and heard it already. **Shuichi nod his head. He is now holding Yuki's hand.

_and the story begin_

As Yuki told Shuichi about the new him, he refers to the fairy tales story 'beauty and the beast' and 'the little mermaid'. For him, both of the story are related to his life and especially now a days. But why those two stories? Well, in the 'the little mermaid', he relate the story in to his life when the little mermaid changes back into mermaid form when her legs are wet by water; and for 'beauty and the beast', he loves the ending when the bastard tempered beast transforms into a young and handsome prince.

And for him, Eiri is a merger of the two stories, and the title is 'beauty and the little beast'. How? He is The Little Mermaid + The Beast The Little Beast. And Shuichi became his Beauty. It sounds weird but that's it. He turns from Eiri to Yuki when he is not with his lover. Same goes for the Mermaid, she changes into her original form when she is wet. And, the cold-hearted Yuki transformed to handsome charming Eiri, just like The Beast when he meets Beauty. Conclusions are: he is Eiri when he's with Shuichi, and he is Yuki when he's wet by water (when he is not with his lover).

That's why he is so different when he is alone with Shuichi. His true form, his true nature, his true face, his true heart and his true feeling are all revealed. All of these, thanks to his Beauty. Without him, Eiri would be lost forever, and he will live with Yuki forever. Shuichi has changed him, brought him back, awakened him from his nightmare and gave a him second chance to enjoy living. And now, as token of appreciation to the boy, he showers the boy with love, embraces him with affection, cuddles him with warmness and holds him with passions. Shuichi deserves all of those. That's the story of 'Beauty and The Little Beast' aka 'Shuichi and Yuki Eiri'.

_ends of story_

**That's it. You are my Beauty, my savior, my heart and my life. **Yuki kiss on his lover's lips softly. He had told him what Shuichi wanted to heard. He shared with him his thoughts. And he is willing to share everything with him.  
**Eiri…  
**Shuichi was speechless. He couldn't find another word to say. Looking into Yuki's face, his eyes starts fill with tears. _I am his beauty, his savior, his heart and his life. He loves me that much. Oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH!!! _Shuichi slaps his face softly. Just to make sure he isn't dreaming.  
**Hey Beauty, stop it. You are not dreaming. **Yuki hold his hand and laughs.  
**I am not dreaming? Am I? I am not…dreaming? I am not? Not…dreaming…  
**_That's so cute… my Shuichi, why you are so damn cute? He doesn't believe that he is not dreaming. Ok, I'll prove it to you. – _grin. Yuki give him a hug, a huge hug. Leaning to Shuichi's neck, he whispers to Shuichi,

**I'll prove to you that you are not dreaming, **and then he bites on the boy's neck.

The boy jerks. **Ouch…! What's that for? It hurts… **he gave him another soft punch.

**I'm marking my territory. So if it is a dream, how come you hurt? **– smirk.  
**Oh, let see, I am your territory. Hmm… since when, Mr. Beast?  
**_He is teasing me now. Called me Mr. Beast. That punk, I will punish him badly. Hehehe. _**Since now!  
**Yuki caught him and held him close. Captured his mouth and kissed him fiercely, a deep passionate kiss. Shuichi moaned softly while Yuki exploring his tongue into his mouth. They break the kiss after a moment to catch some air. _Serve you right, brat. _Shuichi buried his face against Yuki's chest without saying a single word. He can feel his cheeks burning. Blushing again. _Eiri no baka. Hihihi. _Suddenly he tilts his head and bites Yuki's neck, just like Yuki did before.

_gaps _**Ouch… you bit me!**– narrow his eyes.  
**Hihihi… payback time **– angelic face.  
**Why you… **Yuki tried to catch Shuichi again but he failed. That kid had already started to run away from him.  
**Come back here, you punk!  
Catch me if you can. **Shuichi stuck his tongue out pointing at Yuki.

The writer began to chase his lover. Seeing that, Shuichi was laughing at him and running away. Yuki with all his effort tried to catch Shuichi. _That kid, even his body is small, but he is a damn fast runner. But I can't lose to him. _Yuki is speeding up. He must catch his lover. They are now running and laughing around the park like kindergarten kids. Luckily is nearly midnight so no one will notice their madness. And for Yuki, thanks to his long legs, he does manage to catch Shuichi. Jumping him and knocking him down, both of them were lying on the silky grass and panting heavily.

**Ei…Eiri…I…I…Now…Now I…got a … a lot of… ideas for my song. **Still breath heavily, Shuichi turns to Yuki to catch his eyes.  
**Yeah… Same… same goes… to me. **Yuki looks into Shuichi eyes and give him a smile. Suddenly he rolls over his body and landed on Shuichi, locking their mouths together, kissing him hard. After a few minutes of tongue battle, Yuki withdrew for a catching breath. Still on Shuichi, he stared into those violet eyes. Slowly, he leans down to kiss the eyes, right and left. Finished with that, he kisses the nose. Shuichi closed his eyes his breathing unsteady and biting his lips. Yuki continues his kisses. Planting a soft kiss at the lips, then he heads down to Shuichi's chin, teasing him. All Shuichi can do is moan. From the chin, Yuki starts to kiss Shuichi's neck. Kiss-by-kiss, until at the 'territory is marked', he stops and slowly he licks and blows his breath on it. Still closing his eyes, clutching Yuki's shirt, Shuichi whispers sexily

**It's time to go home, don't you agree Eiri dear**, slowly he opens his eyes.  
Yuki bent to Shuichi's ear, whispering. **I agree with that - **A chuckle from him. **You are being a little cute right now, **he added.  
**I am your beauty right? **Shuichi standing up, reach his hand to still lying Yuki, **Come on, Mr. Beast, we are going home.  
**Yuki caught his hand holding it tight. Side by side, they walked home happily.

_**end of flashback**_

Thinking of that, Yuki smiles again. It was five months ago but it seems like yesterday. He is a very happy man now and he wished to be happy like this forever. Shuichi gives everything to him just to make him happy. That kid always tolerates him. Like today, he never complains they can't celebrate it even though today's an important day. But Yuki's got big plans for Shuichi. His meeting was canceled and he didn't tell Shuichi about it. He had a surprise for his lover. And he knows that Shuichi will love it. Yuki had made the arrangement with Tohma to let Shuichi leave early. Now all he can do is waiting for the suitable time to launch into action.

XXX

Arriving at the Hilton Hotel, Shuichi makes a move into the lobby. Decorations in the lobby for this years Valentine had caught his eyes. He's stunned for a while wondering how they managed to decorate the place incredibly amazing, before he goes directly to the customer counter. Bowing his head politely, he asks them about Eric Snow and where he can find him. At first, the staffs – a young woman and a young man, giving him the directions where to find Eric Snow, but then after that they stopped. They just realized who was asking them – Shindou Shuichi, lead singer of the most popular band in Japan, Bad Luck! Both of them are froze for a moment. Staring at him, blinking their eyes and speechless. They can't believe what kind of luck they got today.

**Umm… Hello, earth to **glaring at the name tags **Kinomoto-san and Ueki-san **– giggles.  
_snap snap _**Oh, we are sorry, Shindou-san. **Both of them are blushing. After saying their apology, they ask Shuichi wait for a moment while the young man, Kinomoto called Eric Snow.  
**Ar… Shindou-san, can I… I mean can I… have your autograph please, **Ueki ask him shyly.  
**Yeah, sure. **Ueki give him a piece of paper and a pen. **"What's your name, Ueki-san?"  
Hikari, Ueki Hikari. **Shuichi nod his head and give her his smile. Scribbling something on the paper, he handed it back to Hikari. And she accepts it with appreciation.  
**Shindou-san, can I get your autograph for my partner, Kinomoto-san also? He is your very big fan. **Hikari shivered a bit when she asked. Shuichi made a soft laugh at her.  
**Don't be afraid. I am not eating people you know. Why not, what is his name?  
Kazuki, Kinomoto Kazuki **

She hands him a new piece of paper and a pen. Same as before, Shuichi scribbling something on the paper and giving it to Hikari. Not a second after that, Kazuki returned and gave Shuichi the meeting place coordinates. His eyes were big when Hikari give him the autograph. Unconsciously, he hugs Shuichi.  
**Oh, my apologies Shindou-san  
**Kazuki realized what just happen and his face was red as tomato. Shuichi giggles to him and told him it was ok. Thanks to them, he walks away and starts to find Eric Snow. According to Kazuki, he will find Eric Snow at St. George's Bar. _What this Eric Snow planning to do? Meeting at the diner? _Clueless, Shuichi made his move to St. George's Bar. He will meet this person and hand over the letter.

_-And then what?  
And then I will know why he wants to meet me.  
-If he doesn't speak our language, as Tohma told you, then what?  
Then Tohma will receive the blame, hahaha – and put Bad Luck in bad reputation.  
-Aha, interesting.  
Oh no. no noo nooo…_

Shuichi didn't think of that. How about if that person doesn't speak Japanese, how would he handle it? It is not that he can't speak English but his English is very bad. '_Sigh' I'm dead! _He's now standing at the English-style pub entrance. Slowly, he steps in. A waiter greeted him. Politely, he asks the waiter lead him to Eric Snow. While he follows the waiter, Shuichi glanced over the place. _That's weird; there are no people in this pub? Where is everybody go? Today suppose to be a very busy day for a place like this. And yet…  
_**This is it, sir. But you have to wait for a moment. Mr. Snow in a meeting and he will arrive shortly. In the mean time, would you like to order something?  
**_That stupid Eric Snow had to ruin my day for returning home early. – sigh.  
_**Yes, I love to have banana split, please and thank you. **The waiter bows his head and walk away. Shuichi suddenly feel sorry for Yuki. Today is Valentine day and he sat there to meet a stranger. _Eiri, what are you doing now? I missed you, Mr. Beast. – _Chuckle. The waiter comes back with banana split in his hand.  
**Enjoy your food, sir. **Bow his head, the waiter goes off. Shuichi taste his ice cream. _Yum, its taste great. Yummy. _He eats the banana split happily. He loves something sweet so much since-he-can't-remember-since-when. He loves ice-cream, he loves pocky (a/n. I only know the name, but didn't know how its taste. Is it really yummy?), he loves chocolate, he loves desert, and he loves everything so called sweets.

XXX

Yuki watch his lover from distant. _That cute face enjoying his ice cream. As long he is happy, I'm happy too. Wait for me love, I have surprise for you._ His plan was working perfectly. He booked the entire hall just for them. And even Shuichi arrived, safely. He continues with his watching. Shuichi finished his ice cream. _Wait for five minutes more, my beauty. _As he can see, Shuichi starts to tap his finger on the table. Shake his head lightly. He knows that move. His lover got another inspiration shock coming from his brain. _After this, he'll need some papers and pen to scribble his precious notes. _Right as he thought, he saw Shuichi tried to call one of the waiters and asks them something. Few seconds after, another waiter had come and gives him a notebook and a pen. He bows to him happily and starts his writing. _That's my Shuichi. I love you Beauty. I want to be part of your world._

XXX

_Where is this Eric Snow guy? I have waited for him almost 15 minutes. _Shuichi took out his cell-phone and dials Yuki's number. He is so damn bored now and he needs someone to talk to. After few ring tones, Shuichi decided off the calls. _Maybe Eiri is still in the middle of meeting. Opps.. Sorry dear, hehehe. _Then he types several words and text it to Yuki.

_**Dear,  
I tried to call but no answer. Thought you must be in the meeting. Sorry. I'm just bored. I'm now in the Hilton Hotel to meet Seguchi-san's client (I guess). Ok, that's all. Have a good day. I miss you and still miss you.  
Luv,  
Shu**_

'_send' _

_Poor Shu-chan, he thought I'm in that stupid meeting. Ok, I'll reply his message and wait to see what he's going to do._

**_Shu dear,  
Received your message. Can't pick up the phone – rude. Secretly reply – not rude (hehehe). Wonder where's Seguchi assistant? By the way, take care, Happy Valentine. I miss you too.  
Yours,  
Eiri_**

'_send'_

_Eiri replying my message! Poor him, still in the middle of that meeting. _But he was happy when he received the message. Smiling widely, Shuichi kissed his cell-phone and slowly embraced it tight, at his chest. He didn't notice that Yuki was watching him from somewhere. Suddenly he was interrupt by a waiter carrying a huge cake to his table. Puzzled, he read the writing on the cake. **_Happy Valentines Day, I love you, Shuichi. _**He jumped after read the cake. Quickly he asks the waiter  
**Who… from whom this cake comes?  
It is from Mr. Snow, sir.  
Tell me, **he whispers, **what does this man look like? **Shuichi is nervous like hell now. _Who is this man? How dare him! Eiri's gonna kill him for sure. And Seguchi-san also.  
_**He is fine young man. Handsome. Tall and blonde. Speaks Japanese fluently. And rich. That's all I can describe for you, sir. **_  
Oh, this is not good. I have to go, before Eiri turns back to Yuki, I really have to go. _Shuichi took out the envelope and passed it to the waiter.  
**Please give this to Mr. Snow. I have to g…**

Suddenly he jumped and was shocked. Someone had licked his ear and he is damn sure that 'someone' is Eric Snow. He can hear that person chuckle. _Damn him, he licked my ear and he's chuckle!? Doesn't he know what death is? _Still not looking at the person, Shuichi gulped. _Eiri… HELP! _The waiter had gone away. Now just between he and Eric Snow. _Damn it! _Anxiously, he turns around to face the man. Starting with the shoe. _Black leather shiny shoes huh! Black trouser…pale skin…watch, hey, just like Eiri's…black coat…white shirt…no tie…white gold necklace, hmm that's familiar…lips…nose…eyes…Eiri…HUH! Kyaaa...  
_**  
EIRI!!! What the…! I mean.. I .. I …  
**Yuki shut Shuichi's mouth with his. His eyes meet the violet. Confusion was in there. _Poor Shu-chan. He is just so naïve, so adorable, so yummy and delicious enough to eat. _Yuki broke their kiss. Laughing, he kissed Shuichi's nose.  
**Surprise, Happy Valentine my dear Shu-chan. Like it?  
**Shuichi hug him tightly. Tears coming from his eyes, tears of happiness.  
**LOVE IT! Love it! Love it! Love it!  
**Yuki hug him back. A-never-let-go-hug. He held his lover in his embrace. They appreciate each other; inhaling each others scent, listen to their heartbeat, following the rhyme…  
**Hmm… Sir,  
**Startle, they let go of each other. The waiter came again. This time he brought them their dinner. _Oh ya, I forgot about them. _Yuki nodded his head and the waiter places the food and left. He led his lover to his chair, and then he settles himself down at his place. Glancing at Shuichi, he knows the boy is happy.

**Shu…  
Hmm…  
Say something, please…  
Eh?  
You are too quiet.  
Ok.  
Just ok?  
Hmm… Eiri..  
Dear?  
Did you, plan this all?  
Sorta'  
For us, for me?  
Yup.  
Since when? What about your meeting?  
Since my meeting was cancelled a week ago.  
Wh… What? So, your entire babbling about things in the meeting was fake?  
Yup!  
Eiri… since when did you become so naughty?  
Since you called me Eiri.**

'_interrupted by the waiter to bring more food, they waited till after he left, then continued'_

**So…fine young man…handsome…tall and blonde…speak Japanese fluently…and rich…  
Me.  
Eric Snow?  
Eiri Yuki.  
Seguchi-san?  
Sub-character in the story.  
Why Eric Snow?  
Actually I revealed my self there. A hint. But you are too stupid to figure it out.  
Hey… no fair.  
Yes, you are my baka. Besides, E for Eiri and S for Shuichi.  
Our name?  
Our name.  
Oh…  
Oh?  
An I love you, oh.  
Oh… I love you more.**

'_laughing, both of them'_

**Can we eat now, Mr. Snow?  
By all mean, let's eat.**

Both of them ate full of joy. Yuki had ordered something very special for their dinner and-not-to-forget the sweetest desert for his lover. He told Shuichi that he had booked the entire pub just for them. He wanted the most romantic dinner and he had no intention to share it with other people.

'_live music by violin played by Hilton staff'_

**Shu..  
Yes.  
May I have the dance?  
I don't know slow dance – **whispers  
**It's ok, just follow my lead – **whispers back  
**Ok.**

With that, Yuki took Shuichi hands and took him to the open space. They were now in a close position. His put his right hand on Shuichi left upper arm, near his shoulder, and placed Shuichi's left hand on his right shoulder. Both their other two hands were clasped together near their chest. Their eyes met, they start to move – slow waltz. _Beautiful, what is yours is mine, and mine is yours. _Slowly, Yuki pulled Shuichi into his embrace, holding him tight. Drowning with their feeling, drowning with their love, drowning with the music, drowning from their surrounding, everything. They are now in their own world. The world of 'Shuichi and Yuki Eiri'.

'_The music kept playing and the lovers still in their dance '_

XXX

Exhausted, Yuki bring took his lover to their seat. Hours of dancing and about twenty minutes of kissing, who could believe that! As he can see, Shuichi's face was still red. He glances to the music players, _no comment_ – smirk.

**Eiri, I'm tired. Can we go h.o.m.e. – **Smile.  
**No.  
Huh?  
No home for three days.  
Eh? **_Another surprise?  
_**To both of us. **Yuki passed him an envelope. Carefully Shuichi open it. His eyes went wide as he read the content.  
**3 days 2 nights, honeymoon suite, this hotel!? … Eiri… **Shuichi close his mouth with his fingers, staring at Yuki.  
**I applied your application leave two weeks ago with Seguchi.  
It's not what I want to said, but thankyou-thankyou. But Eiri, my clothes?  
You don't have to put it on, ya know! **- narrow his eyes.  
**Eiri….!**

Smiling, Yuki take a deep breath. _I need you Shuichi. No matter what happen, I always need you. I am depending on you. _

**Hey Shu, come over here.  
Where?  
Here, sit here.  
On your lap?  
Yup.  
Ok.  
I want to show you this.  
Another card?**

Shuichi sits on Yuki's lap as instructed. His head leaned against Yuki's chest while Yuki hands were on his shoulder, showing another envelope.  
**For you.  
**Shuichi opens it. Yuki moved his hand from Shuichi's shoulder and slowly he buckled up Shuichi waist. He rested his chin on the boy's shoulder, he wanted to see his expression after reading the notes he gave.

_To the one I love,_

_I need you. No matter what happens, I'll always need you._

_I love you. You are my Beauty, my savior, my heart and my life._

_I love you Shu-chan. We need each other, to have and to hold._

_I love you dear. We were two, but now, we are one._

_I love you Beauty. I want to be part of your world._

_I love you love. I want to share in everything you do._

_I love you Shuichi. Will you marry me?_

_Uesugi Eiri_

Shuichi was crying – hard. He never thought he would receive something like this. His life was completely perfect these past few months and he never wished for anything else, especially this, like today. He was too afraid that one-day he'd wake up to find out this is only a dream. And now, and now… quickly he turns around and continue his crying into Yuki's chest. Sobbing hardly try to stop, he feels Yuki's arms are around his body, protecting him, cradling him.

Finally he stops. Yuki still holds him tight. Tilting his head, searching for Yuki's face. The writer's also crying. His eyes, there's small stream appears from them, from both of them. Slowly Shuichi reach his hand up and wiped the stream, another tears falls down, and another.

**It won't stop. I don't know why? But it won't stop.  
**Hearing that, Shuichi reach his head up and kiss the lips.** It will. It will when it's ready. **Smiles appear on their lips, followed by laughs. Both of them are now laughing. Happiness. Joyfulness. Delightfulness. Shuichi cope Yuki's face with his fingers, facing him.  
**Yes! The answer is YES!!!  
**Yuki shut his eyes off. The tears have finally stopped. Reaching Shuichi's left hand, then he slips something on his ring finger – a plain white gold ring, a promise, a destiny and a commitment.** Thanks…. **

**I love you, Shindou Shuichi. I love you. **

_.fin._

_

* * *

_

The times I have with you is special. To reach out to you and know you'll be there – that means all the world to me. My heart is with you wherever you go. My love is yours no matter what. When you smile at me, I know it's from your heart. I know you'll do for me what no one else would do. And if I don't tell you I love you as often as I should, it's because I hope that, deep down inside you know I do.

_LISA WIGGETT _

* * *

yumenohikari . livejournal . com 


	2. notes

******

* * *

From 'we belong together' to 'beauty and the little beast'. Read more the continuation of the story in 'forever love' **

* * *


End file.
